


The Way I Am

by american_homos_story



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, and also vindictive annabeth is something i love the thought of, anyway enjoy, but her emotions when it comes to Percy make her irrational, i love these little gays, like usually she's so calculated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/american_homos_story/pseuds/american_homos_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Nico have a little wardrobe malfunction that leads to an embarrassing moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way I Am

**Author's Note:**

> Title based on this song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xt1Ny_rLp74

Before he could even register exactly what was happening, Percy was jumping out of Nico’s bed and pulling on a shirt. Ever since they had returned to Camp Half-Blood there had been an increase in morning emergency drills to keep everybody vigilant; just because they were safe for the time being didn’t mean they could really relax.

 

Luckily, Percy and Nico had devised a system. Since they had been sleeping over so often, it was customary for Percy to wake up and leave the cabin first. He would wake Nico up before he left, as Nico was a much heavier sleeper and sometimes didn’t hear the alarms. That way, they wouldn’t show up at the same time and nothing would be too suspicious. In the rush to get to the dining pavilion nobody had ever noticed that both boys emerged from the same cabin, so for now that system was working.

 

So again, Percy was the first one up, quickly grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head. He struggled with it for a second, had it shrunk overnight? He didn’t have time to worry about it, he shook Nico’s arm until his eyes fluttered open and looked at him a second, until Nico heard the alarm in the distance and groaned.

 

“Again? We just had one the other day…”

 

Percy chuckled and rushed out of the cabin, wearing nothing but his shark print pajama pants and his tshirt. Something felt off about it though. As he jogged away from the cabins, he could feel a cold breeze caressing his stomach. He looked down and his heart sank; he was wearing Nico’s black shirt. Nico had a tendency to wear his clothes a little small as it was, so on Percy the shirt was more of a crop top than anything. As he neared the pavilion he could feel his heart beating out of his chest, there was no time to go back and change.

 

His feet were damp from the cold morning dew and he shivered in the cool summer morning air. His stomach was completely exposed, toned and tanned, just as one would expect from the son of the sea god. But he didn’t care about that, he had never really been embarrassed of his body. Percy just wasn’t ready to face the rest of the camp, even after his talk with Nico the night before. He sighed as he entered the pavilion, keeping his head down and avoiding any eye contact with his fellow demigods.

 

Oh, and the worst part? He was the one who had to stand in front of everyone and check in with all of the head counselors to make sure the whole camp was accounted for.

 

He stood in front of the fire pit where they usually sent up their offerings to the gods, which was still smoldering slightly from last night’s meal. He absentmindedly pulled at the shirt and he could feel how red his face was as he scanned the crowd of campers. He heard a few wolf whistles and looked down, trying to count how many cracks there were in the stone and focus on not dying from embarrassment. After a minute or so, most of the camp was gathered and sorted by godly parent. Before he could start to check in with the head counselors, someone grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him off to the side.

 

Annabeth spun him around to face her, glaring and arms crossed.

 

“What the hell are you doing?”

 

“Annabeth, look, I can explain, I just-”

 

“Percy!” Nico ran up to them, completely out of breath. He looked absolutely adorable. Percy’s orange Camp Half-Blood shirt was practically a dress on him, his long, dark hair was a mess from sleeping and he had a large, comfy sweatshirt in his arms.

 

“You grabbed the wrong shirt and it’s kinda cold so I brought this for you.” He beamed at Annabeth as he handed Percy the sweatshirt. Percy grabbed it but Annabeth snatched it from his hands before he could start to put it on.

 

“Oh no, don’t think you’re getting out of this that easily. Just because your…boyfriend…sorry that’s still weird to say, or think about, but just because he came to save your dumb ass doesn’t mean you shouldn’t suffer for breaking the rules.”

 

Percy stared at her, his mouth open and his eyes full of surprise. “What the hell? We used to have sleepovers in my cabin all the time, why should you get to punish me for this?”

 

Annabeth bit her lip and fidgeted with the sweatshirt. “Because, just for today, I think…I need to be the vindictive ex-girlfriend who acts really shitty to you. After that things can go back to normal, but I’m still dealing with some stuff and this is gonna help, so you’re gonna check in with the head counselors and then _maybe_ you can have the sweatshirt.”

 

Percy pouted. “Annabeth,” he whined, “it really is kinda cold and my stomach is chilly…” She had never really been the vengeful type, so Percy was confused.

 

She shook her head. “Stop whining and get out there, the sooner you do the sooner you— _oh my gods Nico are you HARD right now_?!”

 

Nico flinched and his hands quickly shot downwards to cover himself. Now it was his turn to go tomato red. “Uh, um, I just, uh…”  
  
Percy raised an eyebrow and put his hands on his hips, turning to face his boyfriend.

 

Nico glared at him. “Oh no, you are _so_ _not_ allowed to be amused by this. It’s just, your abs, and you’re wearing my shirt, and there’s something about that that’s just so-”

 

Percy stopped him with a kiss and Nico made a cute little grunt before relaxing and laughing into the kiss. Annabeth rolled her eyes. “Are you two done? We do still have a drill to finish. And Percy, I guess you can put the damn sweatshirt on…”

 

He smiled triumphantly and grabbed it back from her, hastily pulling it over his head. “Fine. I guess this means you’ll have to be the vindictive ex another day, huh?”  
  
She couldn’t help but smile a little bit. “Yeah, and next time you won’t be getting the same warning.”

 

Percy planted a quick kiss on Nico’s cheek before entering the dining pavilion again. Once the campers saw that he was clothed more appropriately, Percy was surprised to hear some grumbling. 

 

_“Bring back the crop top!”_

_“Show us your abs again!”_

_“Take your top off!”_

 

Those were just a few of the comments that were shouted from the audience. Percy couldn’t help but laugh as his face went completely red again and he started making the rounds and checking in with each cabin. 

 

He got to the Athena cabin and Annabeth shot him a curt nod. He could tell he was still mad at him, but then again she had every right to be. He had dumped her and started dating Nico only a few months after. If he was confused about things, he was sure that Annabeth had to be feeling the same.

 

Once all of the head counselors had given the ok, Percy looked over at Nico, who winked at him. They were the only two in the camp who had cabins to themselves, which made these drills easy for them. Nico was still wearing Percy’s shirt and Percy’s heart basically melted at the sight of him. He could kinda understand why Nico had been so turned on earlier, but for him it was more of an emotional arousal. He thought back to what had happened the previous night, how they had said ‘I love you’ to each other for the first time, and his heart swelled in his chest.

 

“Hey Jackson, would you stop staring at your boyfriend and dismiss us?!”

 

His eyes snapped back to the rest of the crowd. He couldn’t tell exactly who had said it, but from the way Annabeth avoided his eyes and how familiar he was with her voice, he was fairly certain it had been her. _Well I guess her revenge came sooner than I thought it would,_ Percy thought. There was another wave of murmuring and whispering as people put the pieces together. Eyes fluttered between Percy and Nico, but for the first time Percy didn’t feel afraid. Instead, he walked over to Nico, grabbed his hand, and smiled at the crowd.

 

“You’re all dismissed, thanks for the cooperation. I hope everybody has a great day.”

 

Nico squeezed his hand lightly as the crowds dispersed, most people still glancing back at the two boys as they went.

 

“That wasn’t so bad, was it? No banishment, no hatred, no Apollo archer death squad with orders to execute us! We’re fine. I mean, we’re more than fine, we’re great!”

 

Percy nodded in agreement. “We’re amazing.”

 

They were the last to leave the pavilion, hand in hand, off to share yet another day at Camp Half-Blood.


End file.
